The instant invention relates to fences, and particularly to a chain link fence having privacy slats inserted therein and a retainer for maintaining the slats in the fence.
The chain link fence has particular utility because it is a relatively inexpensive structure to install and may be erected in a relatively short period of time. However, by its very nature it does not provide privacy because of the open mesh construction of the chain link.
The insertion of slats into the links of a chain link fence is one means of providing privacy behind the fence. Slats formed of various materials have been used as inserts in a chain link fence. Wooden slats are well known, as are a variety of plastomer slats. Plastomer slats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,954, 4,512,556, and 4,570,906.
One of the frequent problems associated with slat assemblies in chain link fence, is the removal of the slats by vandals, or the eventual natural deterioration of the slat material, which may cause a portion of a slat to become disloged, thereby leaving a gap in the fence.
Various forms of retaining mechanisms have been proposed to prevent the removal of slats by vandals and to maintain a uniform apparatus of the slat in spite of natural deterioration. The first two-mentioned patents above both provide retaining mechanisms. However, known retaining mechanisms are somewhat rigid and to date, have required somewhat complicated installation procedures.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a slat assembly which will hold the privacy slats in place in a chain link fence.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a slat retainer which is flexible and therefore, easily manipulable.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a fence assembly having a retainer which allows removal and replacement of less than the totality of the slats in the assembly.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a slat assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install and which does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the fence.
The slat assembly of the invention is intended for insertion in a chain link fence and includes a plurality of elongate slat members which are predimensioned to be interwoven between vertically consecutive links of the fence. Each slat member has opposed, spaced apart, substantially planar faces which are integrally formed with opposed, spaced apart, curved edges which extend between the faces. A pair of aligned apertures are formed in each of the edges adjacent the upper end of each slat member. A flexible retainer is provided which is constructed and arranged to be received in the apertures and which has connecting means at the ends thereof for securing the retainer to the slats.
In one form of the invention the retainer includes a length of wire having a loop connector at at least one end thereof. In another form of the invention the retainer includes a section of tubing and joiners for joining the tubing sections together.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.